hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalina's Spells
These are Rosalina's Spells during the series * Rosalina Mark '''is one of Rosalina's standard and most common of the spells, when she uses the star mark like Galaxy. * '''Luma Shot '''is Rosalina's standard special move for Magix/Symblix/Ultralievix. If a Luma is next to Rosalina, Rosalina will fire the Luma, making it a projectile. Rosalina can charge up the strength and distance of the move by holding the button and releasing it. A fully charged Luma Shot makes the Luma invincible to attacks, until it stops moving. * Star Bits are used as Rosalina's side special move of Magix/Symblix/Ultralievix, which is called '''Star Bits. When used, Rosalina commands the Luma to shoot a small number of Star Bits. It is a long-ranged attack that cannot be absorbed or reflected, thus not making it a projectile attack. Nothing will happen if a Luma is not present when Rosalina uses this move. * Launch Star is Rosalina's up special move of Magix/Symblix/Ultralievix. When Rosalina uses this move, a Launch Star appears and sends Rosalina into the air at an arc, similar to their effects in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. The angle she travels at can be adjusted by tilting the Control Stick or Circle Pad, though the move itself deals no damage. The Launch Star itself is multicolored instead of one single color, and the small orbs at the end of its points have been removed. * Gravitational Pull is Rosalina's down special move of Magix/Symblix/Ultralievix. The move is based off the spin move from Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. The Star Cursor from the Super Mario Galaxy games also appear. The move itself does not cause any damage, but it has several properties. First, it draws in any items close to Rosalina, enabling her to use them more conveniently. Gravitational Pull also protects Rosalina from most projectiles and thrown items; if an item is thrown at Rosalina, its effects will be disabled by the move; all other projectiles vanish. Gravitational Pull also draws in any loose Lumas, but it doesn't stop explosives (such as Bob-ombs) from self-destructing. * Spin '''is a attack spell used by Rosalina of the forms Magix/Symblix/Butterflix/Sparklix/Ultralievix (except Odyssix, when she throws her hat named Crowny), to attack the enermy or make the high jump. * '''Lightning '''is an Odyssix attack spell used by Rosalina. She hits three enermies for a time. * '''Cosmo Barrier '''is an Odyssix defense spell used by Rosalina. She protects herself for her allies from enermy's damage. * '''Giga Explosion '''is an Ultralievix/Butterflix/Odyssix offensive spell used by Rosalina. She uses the spell to hurt of multiply enermies for a great damage. * '''Tower of Flame '''is an Odyssix special spell used by Rosalina (along with Yoshi, Lhasa and God Yoshi). She bakes one enemy to a crisp with a mage-tastic flaming pillar. * '''Strength from the Ancient Titans is a special spell used by Rosalina. She releases a green ball of magic to strengthen someone. * Grand Star power '''is an Ultimatix magic used by Rosalina, she will summon a Grand Star rather than a Power Star and the smaller stars will launch players into the main star rather than away from it, making it easier to trap opponents in it. * '''Frozen Crystal power '''is an Ultimatix effective magic used by Rosalina, she uses to freeze the enemies to stuck it. * '''Cosmo barrier '''is an Ultimatix defensive magic used by Rosalina, she blocks the enermies like a black hole. * '''Icicle Fury is a Deluxe offensive spell used by Rosalina. She makes a gentle snow fall from the sky, from which creates many black icicles, and throws them at the enemy. Magic: Rosalina is extremely skilled in the use of magic. *'Force Field Generation': Rosalina can create force fields. She can surround the Comet Observatory with a huge force field, transforming it into a starship as a form of transportation. Also, if Mario attempts to jump on Rosalina, a force field would appear and protect her. *'Levitation': Like the Lumas, Rosalina can also levitate herself in the air. *'Teleport:' Rosalina has shown the ability to teleport, at least from Earth to Space. *'Telepathy:' When Mario wakes up in the Mushroom Kingdom after the Lumas throw themselves into the black hole that Bowser's collapsing galaxy created, Rosalina speaks to Mario via telepathy, telling him that all life carries the essence of stars, even himself. *'Hologram-like Projections': Rosalina has shown the ability to create hologram-like projections of herself in Super Mario Galaxy 2, when she encounters Mario, after Mario defeats Bowser. Element_Star.png|Rosalina using her Star element Rosalina fairy of the Galaxy 2.png Rosalina cosmos magic.png Category:Spells